1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording device for supplying recording media from a plurality of media supply paths to a recording unit for performing recording on recording media.
2. Background Technology
From the past, recording devices have been put to practical use which are equipped with a recording unit for recording images including text or graphics on paper as an example of recording media by spraying liquid from a liquid spray head, for example. Specifically, this recording device has a paper feed cassette that can hold paper placed in a layered state, and performs recording by spraying liquid from the liquid spray head of the recording unit on the paper fed from that paper feed cassette and conveyed (supplied) along the paper conveyance path (media supply path).
For this type of recording device, there are also devices that are further equipped with a manual feed supply path separate from the media supply path for supplying paper housed in the paper feed cassette to the recording unit as the media supply path for supplying paper to the recording unit. The manual feed supply path has a supply port in which paper is inserted, and by the user manually inserting one sheet of paper at a time in the supply port, for example, this is a media supply path by which it is possible to supply paper one sheet at a time to the recording unit.
With a recording device equipped with a plurality of media supply paths in this way, there is a shared passage part that is normally shared as the paper supply path up to the recording unit with the respective media supply paths, and the constitution is such that the paper is supplied to the recording unit through this shared passage part. Because of this, with the recording device having the plurality of media supply paths, for example when the paper supplied from the paper feed cassette and the paper supplied by hand feeding from the supply port are simultaneously moved (conveyed) inside the shared passage part, there are cases when a paper jam state occurs.
In light of that, technology for inhibiting the occurrence of this kind of paper jam state has been proposed. For example, with Patent Document 1, whether or not paper has been inserted in the supply port (manual paper feed port) is detected by a sensor provided in the supply port, and in a state with paper inserted in the supply port, when supply of paper from the paper feed cassette (other paper feed port) is indicated, the paper inserted in the supply port is for the time being ejected to outside from the shared passage part (automatic paper ejection). Then, after that, the paper is made to be supplied to the recording unit via the shared passage part from the indicated media supply path (paper feed cassette). With this technology, it is possible to avoid having the paper supplied from the paper feed cassette and the paper supplied from the supply port simultaneously move (be conveyed) inside the shared passage part, so it is possible to inhibit the occurrence of a paper jam state.    Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-160431 (Patent Document 1) is an example of the related art.